waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mbali Fields Migration
"The Mbali Fields Migration" is the twelfth episode of the Disney Junior animated series, The Lion Guard. It premiered on April 22, 2016. Plot Ono flies in and tells the rest of the Lion Guard that the zebras and gazelles are fighting. The Lion Guard goes to check things out. They find the zebra herd lead by Muhimu and the gazelle herd lead by Swala and they are indeed fighting. The Guard goes down to check it out and, after Muhimu sits on Bunga, learn they are fighting over the grass. Kion tries to tell them there's plenty of grass only for Ono to inform him that most of the grass is gone. Kion offers to help them find new grazing grounds and goes to ask his father where he can find both herds new grazing grounds. Simba tells his son he can find such grounds in Mbali Fields and tasks the Lion Guard with escorting the two herds there. The Lion Guard arrive to escort the herds and, after Ono finds a route, they move out. When the fields are in sight, Kion informs the herds that they are almost there. This proves to be a mistake, because this makes the impatient zebras rush down the path with the equally impatient gazelles following suit. The stampede causes an avalanche that closes off the path. Ono finds another path but it goes into the Outlands. This generates complaints from the herds toward Kion, despite the fact that the avalanche was their fault. Things get worse when a flash flood starts and the Guard has to rescue them. This leads to more complaints which causes Kion to walk away. The spirit of Mufasa appears before Kion and tells his grandson to not let there lack of faith affect him because they will trust him if he trusts himself. Mufasa also tells his grandson that all he needs is confidence, which comes from within you not from what others think of you. Kion goes back and resumes the trip. On the way, Muhimu feels some pains and reveals that she's having a baby. Kion orders Fuli, Beshte, and Ono to escort the large majority of the herds to the new grazing ground. Afterwards, Muhimu has her baby and Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu attack but get fought off. Afterwards, the rest of the herds get escorted to their new grazing grounds. Song *Trail to Hope Cast *Max Charles as Kion *Joshua Rush as Bunga *Diamond White as Fuli *Dusan Brown as Beshte *Atticus Shaffer as Ono *Andrew Kishino as Janja *Vargus Mason as Cheezi *Kevin Schon as Chungu *Tunisia Hardison as Swala *Kari Wahlgren (Emma Bunton in UK) as Muhimu *Gary Anthony Williams as Mufasa *Rob Lowe as Simba Trivia *This episode aired online a week early on WatchDisneyJunior.com and the Watch Disney Junior app. *This is the second episode that does not feature normal credits. Instead, it features scenes of the Lion Guard's journey accompanied by the song Trail to Hope. *Moral: Don't let doubt stop you from believing in yourself.